Study Session
by Crappy Angel
Summary: Yukiho and Alisa decided to have a study session but things didn't go as plan. LEMON!


**A/N: Surprise! Hello there! Here's the lemon I promised you last time. I was originally planning on submitting this next week because I'm following a one update per week pattern and the second chapter of Love Live! The Survival Project was already scheduled for this week. But because of your support to my Murder series, I submitted this earlier by one week as a thanks. I'm actually detabing with myself if I'm going to call Yukiho a 'brunette' or a 'red head' because of her hair color which is red hazelnut but after rolling the dice for more than 20 times (seriously, I did used a dice to decide) I finally decided to call her a 'red head'. A little warning though, this is my first time writing something like this and romance is not my forte so don't expect too much.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Live! School Idol Project.**_

 **ラブライブ** **!** **ラブライブ** **!** **ラブライブ** **!**

 **「** **Study Session** **」**

Yukiho and Alisa decided to have a study session for the upcoming entrance exam that they need to take in order to enter Otonokizaka Academy. Right now, the two are inside Yukiho's room and doing some study done, or that is what the blond thinks they where doing. While Alisa was busy studying, the redhead had her attention on a different thing.

Yukiho has been staring at Alisa for almost half of their study session but the blond seems to not notice the attention she was receiving. "You really are pretty, Alisa." Yukiho mumbled.

"Huh? What was that, Yukiho?" Alisa turned her attention to the redhead.

"I-It's nothing." 'Did I just said that out loud?' Yukiho was embarrassed by herself.

"We only need to cover a few more page so let's keep this up, Yukiho." Alisa gave a warm smile at her bestfriend. Yukiho just stare at Alisa with a light blush on her face, completely speechless and captivated by the blond's innocent beauty. "Are you alright Yukiho? Your face is a little red." Alisa leaned closer and placed her left hand on Yukiho's forehead to check if she has fever. The contact caused the redhead blush furiously. She was as red as tomato could possibly get.

"I-I'm fine really." Yukiho said and pulled away from the contact.

"Are you sure?" Alisa went back to her seat.

"Y-Yeah." Yukiho just sat straight on her seat trying to calm her down. 'Get a hold of your self Yukiho!' She screamed at herself internally. She spared a glance at Alisa who had her attention back to her notes.

 **Gokuri** Yukiho gulped. "S-Say Alisa... H-Have you ever experienced being kissed?" She asked without thinking.

"K-Kiss?" Alisa was to innocent for this kind of things.

"Y-Yeah kiss..." Yukiho decided to push forward. Alisa gave a nod.

"I always kiss my sister at the cheek before we go to school everyday.

'Thought so.' Yukiho sweat dropped. "N-not that kind of kiss."

"What do you mean?" Alisa tilted her head to the right.

"What I mean is the kind of k-kiss where you and another person p-put your lips together." Yukiho was blushing furiously."

It took a few seconds for Alisa to register what Yukiho said to her. "H-Horosho." The blond's reaction what more of a shock than embarrassment. In fact, there wasn't even a trace of embarrassment on her face. It was as if she learned about the biggest secret of the world. "W-Why do you ask." She asked. Now a hint of embarrassment can be seen because she was starting to blush.

"D-Do you want to try it?" Now Yukiho was starting to get daring. Alisa's expression went from embarrassed back to that of pure shock as if Yukiho just said the most shocking thing a middle schooler can say.

"H-Horosho..." That is when Yukiho realized her mistake.

"U-Uh forgot what I said!" Yukiho was now panicking.

"I-I don't mind..." Alisa mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I-I said I don't mind if we try k-kissing each other." Alisa said with a furious blush on her face and she was averting her gaze.

"A-Are you sure?" The red head asked just to make sure.

"Hmn." The blond gave a nod.

"H-Here goes..." Yukiho said and leaned forward for the kiss. 'Its now or never.' Their lips met each other. Yukiho placed one hand on the back of Alisa's head to deepen the kiss. The two shared a passionate kiss but was forced to broke to due to lack of oxygen. Their faces were both red. They got back to there seat and sat in silence.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes until Yukiho decided to speak up.

"H-How was it?" Alisa didn't answer right away. She crawled towards the bed and leaned her back on it and straightened her legs.

"C-Can we do it again?" Alisa requested. Yukiho snapped her head towards the blond.

"C-Come again?" Yukiho was dumbfounded.

"Can we do that kissing again?" Alisa repeated her request.

"S-Sure!" Yukiho crawled towards Alisa on her four. The two of them locked eyes with each other. Alisa spread her legs slightly as if requesting for more that a kiss. The action gave the redhead the courage. "Here goes."

"Go ahead." Alisa gave the permission and Yukiho leaned in again for the kiss but this time she tried something new. She tried inserting her tongue into the blond's mouth, Alisa responded by opening her mouth to let Yukiho enter and their tongues started wrestling for dominance. They parted slightly but their tongue continued to dance with each other mixing their saliva together. Alisa took Yukiho's right hand and placed it on her lap, the red head getting the message slid her hand under the blond's skirt and into the wet garment covering her precious spot.

"Hah!" Alisa broke the kiss and cried out when Yukiho's finger brushed against her bead of pleasure. The blond gave a slight nod and the red head continued. She leaned again for a kiss and placed a hand on the back of Alisa's head to make sure that the blonde has no escape.

Yukiho slid a finger into Alisa causing the blond to tense up and grip tightly at the hem of her skirt.

"B-Be gentle." Alisa broke the kiss and said.

"I will." Yukiho answered and started kissing the blond at neck and added another finger into Alisa and went as deep as her finger can get.

"Ouch!" Alisa cried out in pain and closed her legs tightly. She might be wet but this is still her first time with this kind of thing and she is still purely virgin without any experience prior to this. Yukiho on the other hand had done this to herself several times.

"S-Sorry."

"I told you to be gentle."

"Sorry, I'll be gentle." Yukiho said and Alisa spread her legs slightly. Slowly, Yukiho started pumping her fingers in and out. She can't go all out since it is Alisa's first encounter and she doesn't want the blond to have a bad first impression with this things, not to mention that the piece of garment called panties is still in the way.

Alisa started to tremble and make pleasurable moans as Yukiho started to get slightly faster. Before long...

"Y-Yukiho. Stop for a second, I-I think a need to pee." Alisa said making the red head grin from ear to ear. The blond was nearing her climax.

"Don't worry Alisa..." Yukiho whispered to the blond's ear and went faster.

"Y-Yukiho, s-stop..." Alisa wanted to stop her friend because the sensation was too much for her to handle and she thought she was going to wet herself but her body didn't want to obey her. Yukiho continued pumping in and out and before long...

"Haaaah!" Alisa cried out in pleasure. She threw her head backward and arced her back as her warm and rich orgasm flooded out of her and into Yukiho's hand. She did wet herself, but in a different way.

"How was that?" Yukiho asked with a proud tone. Alisa didn't answered and just stayed where she is while panting. She felt like all the energy inside her body was drained. The red head just let her be since it was her first time. After a few minutes of resting, Alisa pushed herself up into the bed and lied down.

"Y-Yukiho. C-Can we do it again?" Alisa asked with pleading eyes.

'Crap! Did I just turned Alisa into a pervert?' Yukiho screamed inside her head. 'W-Well, I'll just talk to her later and tell that this will be our secret.' "S-Sure." She got into the bed with the Alisa. She flipped the blond's skirt and removed her wet light blue panties and carelessly threw it at the floor. She got on top of Alisa and planted a kiss at the blond's lips.

Alisa spread her legs and Yukiho was about to insert her fingers into the blond when the door suddenly slid open and Honoka, who was carrying a plastic tray with a pitcher and two drinking glasses on it stepped in. The two on the bed were surprised by this and snapped their head towards the new comer.

"Yukiho! I maid some lemonade, you guys want...some..." Honoka trailed off when she saw the position her younger sister was in. Yukiho was on top of Alisa who was lying on her back with the redhead's right hand in between the blond's widely spread legs and a piece of light blue garment was on the floor. It will only take a single glance for any person to realize what was happening.

The tray Honoka was holding slipped through her grasp and fell on the floor. The lemonade from the pitcher spilled on the floor and the two drinking glasses shattered into pieces. Honoka stepped outside the room and bowed.

"Sorry for interrupting you." Honoka said and slid the door close. Fading hurried foot steps can be heard.

The two slowly turned to look at each other.

"Horosho..." Alisa mumbled. They sure are in troubled, like big trouble.

"Onee-chan!" Yukiho got out of bed and was about to run out of the room to chase after her sister but the pieces of shattered glasses were on the way. "ONEE-CHAN!" The red head shouted at the top of her lungs.

 **ラブライブ** **!** **ラブライブ** **!** **ラブライブ** **!**

 **A/N: That concludes Study Session. Did you guys liked it? I honestly didn't know how to end the story so I just tried having the two get caught by Honoka.**

 **I think I'm going to follow this with a psycho-Alisa fanfic. I actually realized on the course of writing this that that cute innocent blond will make a better psychopath that Kotori. You don't believe me? Try imagining both of them wearing a twisted smile on their faces with blood splattered all over their body while holding a bloodied kitchen knife and see who's scarier (not to mention that Alisa is half Russian). Though I think a nine inch hunting knife fits Alisa better than a kitchen knife. Oohh the shiver. My brain, my brain is trembling!**

 **Yui: HEY! No unnecessary references allowed!**

 **Oh, sorry. Wait, how did you got here?**

 **Yui: You're the author here, answer your own question on how did I got here.**

 **Oh, uhm alright. I don't know how you got here though. Anyway thanks for reading and again and again, I won't stop thanking you guys for your continued support. Doumo arigatou guzaimasu.**

 **Oh, a little game for you guys. Give me an anime that was released between 1990-2015 and has a minimum of 24 episodes with each episode being atleast 23:00 minutes long but only has one opening song used throughout the whole series. The first one to give an answer can request ANY oneshot they want. And by ANY I mean ANY. Gore, Horror, Yuri, Lemon, Futa. Just name it and I'll do it**

 **I'll be accepting answers until October 31st.**

 **Yui: You have guts to do challenges like this even though your writing style is crappy as you.**

 **Again this is your crappy author saying: I might be crappy but that's just how I am!**

 **(GTM+08:00)**


End file.
